1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to plug-in type electrical wiring apparatus for use in constructing the wiring system of a house or other building, and more particularly, to a wiring apparatus having an electrical contact strip held in place by an electrically conducting terminal.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
When a new building is being wired or an older building is being rewired, considerable time must be spent in making electrical connections within conventional junction, switch and receptacle boxes, and considerable time must also be spent in mounting such boxes. Accordingly, a need exists for an electrical connection box with which various two- and three-wire conductors may be quickly electrically connected in order to provide the electrical circuitry, and which may be quickly mounted from joists and studs.
The prior art includes wiring systems having plug-in type connections, such as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,443 to Figart et al.
Also, the prior art has included outlet boxes having offset flanges for mounting of the box on studs with the face of the box extending from the stud a distance equal to the thickness of the wall board to be used with the device, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,037 to Schindler et al.
Other examples of various forms of electrical connection apparatus, including plug-in type connectors, and in some instances some of the other general structural and operational features of the present invention, include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,885,852; 3,339,170; 3,393,397; 3,451,037; 3,569,911; 3,717,840; 3,828,113; 4,012,100; and 4,106,835.
In spite of the numerous attempts which have been made to develop a practical alternative to conventional junction, switch and receptacle boxes, some of which attempts are shown by the above-cited references, none of these attempts has succeeded in providing a system which has found widespread acceptance in the marketplace. There is still the need for much improvement in plug-in type systems, and the present invention addresses such needs.
Further, there is a need for an electrical wiring apparatus which utilizes easily manufactured parts and facilitates assembly thereof. The improvements in the present invention provide an electrical wiring apparatus which includes conventionally manufactured parts and one which is quickly assembled.